


Long Live The Supreme Leader

by Paper_Panda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Violence, Emperor Kylo Ren, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Choking, Gen, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Oral Sex, Other, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Reader-Insert, Series, Sex, Sexual Violence, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Panda/pseuds/Paper_Panda
Summary: You still believe that everything can be changed. For your persuasion, general Organa decides to entrust you with the most important mission. The secret is, that you have an extraordinary power that can change the fate of the galaxy.





	Long Live The Supreme Leader

“It’s not the first time I felt this heartache.”

 

Words seemed to be very bitter, although it was nothing but true.

Another round along the room, another sigh, another tears that fell down your cheeks.

“Listen to me, Y/N,” her voice, so soft yet so firm, gave you a shudder. “He’s gone. You won’t save him. He’s already decided.”

“We still have a chance, General Organa.”

Your voice was nothing more but a whisper. You felt like all your muscles were trembling. You hated this feeling, but there was nothing you could do to get rid of it.

You heard like she rose from her chair, you heard like she headed to one of the large windows.

You could feel how tough it was for her, too.

“I’ve never thought… That I’ll lose my own son.”

You turned head around above your shoulder to look at her.

And she was standing there, in the same place she had been standing when First Order’s cruisers were attacking your fleet.

Her hoar hair still gathered in a bun as she was leaning forehead against the cold glass.

“General, it wasn’t your…” you tried to say something consoling, but she has cut your sentence by her own one.

“It was, Y/N. I knew, from the very beginning, that he had a huge power within. He was growing without a father, without a role model.”

“He still had you, General.”

You walked to her from behind putting the palm over her shoulder, stroking there slowly.

“Yes. But the young boy needs a father, a person who can draw boundaries with a hard hand. The mother’s heart is too soft sometimes, Y/N.”

She raised her chin looking at you. She placed her wrinkled palm to your cheek.

The silence between you two was unbearable. When you were looking into her eyes, you easily could see the pain in her soul. A sense of powerlessness was filling her to the brim.

“I can change him still, General,” you said strongly, being so sure of yourself. “Just give me a chance. And a cruiser. I have to get on Snoke’s ship. There’s still a chance.”

General Organa slightly shook her head.

“I can’t expose you to such a danger. You’re too important to Rebellion, Y/N. You and your power.”

Leia looked you in the eye without blinking, her brown eyes were wet at the moment. “You’re like a daughter to me. I CAN’T lose you.”

She caressed your cheek and you let your lids get closed.

“General. Please. Trust me.”

With a hard beating heart, you took a step back, straightening your back.

For a while, you and Leia were measuring one another with glances without saying a word.

Then she gave a nod. A slight one, almost unnoticeable.

You swallowed, nodding also.

“Thank you, General.”

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Kylo Ren’s ebony gaze probed his own reflection as he stood in front of the large mirror in his chamber, still accessing the scars that Rey had left on his skin.

Hard knocking on his door pulled him out of his thoughtfulness.

He didn’t react at once. Without making any step, using only the power, he opened the door.

In the mirror, he saw the reflection of Captain Phasma.

“Sir, forgive me interrupting, but rebellion’s cruiser is approaching. Only one.”

Kylo only waved his hand, giving her a sign to leave him alone.

As she did, young Supreme Leader came straight to the window that looked out onto the open hangar. He crossed his hands behind his back sighing deeply.

He focused deeply, his eyes were closed at the point. It was when he felt it. The bond. Very strong one. Ever stronger than one he had with Rey. Slowly, he opened his eyes looking down on the hangar.

The Stormtroopers have been regrouping between cruisers, getting ready to attack the rebel’s fleet.

He could taste your hesitation and fear through the bond.

He held his palms aloft.

“WHO’RE YOU?” He asked in a deep voice of his.

You didn’t respond. It was a very first time when you experienced the bond. You could hear his voice deep in your mind.

“AN ENVOY,” you said calmly. “I need to talk with you, Kylo.”

He stayed still, no emotions on his face, but deep inside he felt a burning sensation. The bond faded away second after.

“Phasma!” Kylo yelled loudly.

She came within seconds.

“How can I serve you, Supreme Leader?” She questioned lowering her blaster.

“Let this cruiser land in our hangar. Search the envoy and bring her to the throne room. Now!”

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Through the front window, you saw First Order’s troops in the hangar, and among them one with golden armor.

Huge fear made the blood in your veins was like an ice as you landed.

You turned off the engine of the cruiser and unfastened seat belt.

When you got out of your ship, you saw many weapons aimed at you.

“Welcome,” a female voice came out of the golden armor. “Our Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren, is awaiting you.”


End file.
